Symeon Stark
Symeon Stark is the third-born son of the late Lord Torrhen Stark and the youngest brother of Jojen Stark, Lord of Winterfell. History Symeon Stark was born partially blind, nicknamed the "Blind Wolf" for his ailment. He surrounded himself with a small company known as the Wolf's Eye, who act as his personal guard. Recent History 'First Era' Symeon stayed in the North for the duration of the first era, accompanied by the Wolf's Eye. He also went to the Wall at some point and was inspired by the Night's Watch to wear dark black attire. After learning of Edmure Stark's death at the hands of Jojen, Symeon grew distant from his other siblings. 'Second Era' Symeon managed to discover the conspiracy between Jojen and his lover, Ser Thaddius Lannister, threatening to expose it to the Seven Kingdoms. He was partially responsible for driving Thaddius away from Jojen. Having earned his older brother's ire, Symeon left Winterfell to return the Valyrian steel sword Longclaw back to Dacey Mormont. Motivated to re-obtain House Stark's own ancestral Valyrian steel sword, Symeon sought to reunite and reforge the two halves of Ice, despite having little knowledge and few leads. His machinations led him to the Tournament of the Vale (502AC) where, after another quarrel with Jojen, he left for the Riverlands to confront Lord Edwin Frey about his suspicions of the last location of Oathkeeper. 'Third Era' Symeon spent most of the third era trying to survive the harsh weathers of the Riverlands. He committed a series of odd tasks such as helping a smallfolk girl he was smitten with and fighting bandits, hoping it would impress Lord Frey. Instead, it led to his first experience with a woman and a small mutiny from the Wolf's Eye. The timely arrival and rescue by Brynden Frey prevented Symeon's head from being placed on a spike. Symeon returned to Winterfell as a broken man. He was then manipulated by Maester Eddard to hide Thaddius's child, who was being passed off as Jojen's trueborn son, in White Harbor. The two desired to convince Jojen to give up the child, and believed distance would help put him in the right mind. 'Fourth Era' When the bastard's wet nurse died on the journey to White Harbor, Symeon decided to return the baby to his kin in King's Landing. On the way, the Blind Wolf was tricked by a Red Priest who stole the baby. Stricken with guilt, Symeon struck a gold cloak in King's Landing, leading to his arrest. Symeon managed to get an audience with the Master of Laws, Lord Eon Crakehall, who believed his identity and acquired an audience with the King himself. King Damon Lannister was less than pleased when he heard of the bastard's fate, and he had Symeon beaten and held hostage, only planning to release him upon Thaddius' return from the North. 'Fifth Era' Symeon was visited by Lord Eon Crakehall and the Hand of the King, Nathaniel Arryn. The two were unable to guarantee Symeon's freedom. Later, his friends from the Wolf's Eye met up with Lord Crakehall and convinced him to free the Blind Wolf. Symeon was dressed in the livery of House Crakehall and was snuck outside the Red Keep to where his friends were waiting, immediately departing on a boat within a fortnight. Symeon developed depression from his entire ordeal and contemplated suicide from time to time. He began taking a liking for whores as a result. His arrival at Winterfell resulted in an emotional reunion between his family. Becoming reclusive as ever, his sisters tried their best to help him. He found his faith in the Old Gods somewhat renewed upon briefly meeting Bethany Bolton. Due to mutual attraction, Symeon entered an illicit affair with Talisa Umber. This occurred upon her visit to Winterfell with her brother, where Symeon took her maidenhead in the library. Upon learning that Talisa and Symeon were having an illicit affair, Gareth Umber confronted Symeon, beating him before bringing him before Jojen, and demanded that they be married to save Talisa's honor. During the intense confrontation Symeon confessed to the kidnapping of Thaddius Lannister's bastard, earning his brother's ire. The two young lovers were separated until the feast of Winterfell, held to honour the return of House Bolton and Umber in their rightful position of power. The two decided to secretly wed immediately, unwilling to wait any longer. Symeon was soon accused of Thaddius Lannister's murder upon his return to the feast. He was almost put under arrest until his Wolf's Eye threatened violence in protest. Winterfell entered lockdown to find the killer and Talisa revealed she had a miscarriage caused by Thaddius. Enraged, Symeon murdered two Winterfell guards who bore witness to Thaddius Lannister's act and did nothing. He then ordered his Wolf's Eye to kill the maester's steward who had provided him with the poison that killed Thaddius Lannister. Afterwards he proceeded to torture Eyron the bard, in a twisted attempt to force him to confess his allegiance to House Bolton and their complicity in Thaddius Lannister's murder. Feeling guilt and experiencing nightmares, he confessed his actions to his wife, who spurned him away in horror and disgust. The two were shortly reunited, realizing they were unable to stay even moments apart from each other. Talisa decided to incapacitate him with the milk of the poppy before Symeon foolishly confessed to Jojen of his role in the Lion Prince's death. Sixth Era Fearing impending retribution at being found out, Symeon and Talisa made for the Wall with the Wolf's Eye in tow. After meeting with Lord Commander Artos Harclay, they went on a tour of the Free Cities. Symeon and Talisa quickly found themselves on hard times, with Talisa ending up in the service of a brothel. Symeon and Talisa were found Varyo Velaryon's men, who brought them before the Prince of Lys. The couple was sent back to Westeros, with Symeon ending up in the Red Keep's dungeons again. Symeon was given a large public trial before seven representatives of the various kingdoms. He was quickly and summarily found guilty of Thaddius's murder, and sentenced to execution by beheading. Quotes "He means to spend his whole life there." - Edmure Stark when he learns Symeon is in the library again. "Still more useful than Ysela I suppose." - Edmure Stark about Symeon. "You know, it ruins all the fun when you stammer and weep. Just because you're blind doesn't mean you need to beg, as well. I'd say I expected better from a Stark, but truthfully I didn't." - Damon Lannister to Symeon in the dungeon. "Symeon and Talisa had run off to their room as soon as the ceremony was over to continue their spree of mating like rabbits" ''- Jojen Stark on the married couple. ''"Do not start with me on the virtues of trusting killers, Symeon Stark. It is not a fight you are like to win."- Talisa Umber in her argument with Symeon. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Gareth. Sym is a gentle man, but I fear I may have changed that.” ''- Talisa regarding Symeon. ''"I love you more than life itself."- Talisa to Symeon. "When they had first met he seemed so… fragile. A mental frailty that threatened to destroy his mind. Talisa felt she had rescued him in a way, but she did not know how much it would take to push him back to where he was." - Talisa's thoughts on Symeon. "''It was her brother, and it had always been her brother. Who else to offer me comfort?"- ''Ysela when Symeon meets her for the last time. "It was the right thing. You agree with it don't you? They deserved it and you enjoyed it Symeon.."- Edmure Stark regarding Symeon's murders in his nightmare. Family Members Edmure Stark, brother (deceased) Jojen Stark, brother Ysela Stark, sister Talisa Umber, wife Lyarra Stark, daughter Category:North Category:Stark Category:Character Category:Deceased